


Server and Receiver

by kamidontarchive



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-19
Updated: 2005-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidontarchive/pseuds/kamidontarchive
Summary: Brian is a professional tennis player who is thrown for a loop when he meets his new trainer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thank you to my beta Carly, she is the best. I hope you guys like it, if not… LORD TAKE ME NOW! Okay, maybe not _that_ dramatic. Please Review.

* * *

“Who in the fuck are you?” Brian asked as the small blond came walking onto the court. He was carrying a huge duffel bag and tennis racket, which he placed on the ground. 

“That’s an awfully nice way to say good morning,” Justin answered back. Brian smirked and hit his racket up against his leg as his left hand clutched at a green tennis ball.

“Yeah, you didn’t answer my question,” Brian said. Justin unzipped the cover from his racket and tossed it onto the ground. Both men took notice that their rackets were exactly the same. “Who are you?”

“Justin Taylor. I’m your new trainer.” Justin walked over to his side of the tennis court and did some quick stretches. Brian just watched for a minute as the fabric of Justin’s shorts clung to his ass as he stretched his legs. “You just gonna stand there all day? Or am I actually going to get to see what you can do?” 

Brian walked over to the net and said in a flat tone. “I didn’t ask for a new trainer.” Justin walked over and stood in front of him, his balls more than making up for his height.

“I didn’t say that you did. Marcus was injured while he was with another client, he is out of commission for awhile, so, until he gets better you are stuck with me… Mr. Kinney,” Justin said with a bright smile. Brian nodded his understanding. 

“Brian… and you look a little young to be a professional tennis instructor.”

“Yeah, that’s what all my clients say when they first see me. I’m twenty-five, I think I am old enough and judging from my resume I am way more than qualified.” Brian just looked as the smaller man turned to walk away, taking up his position on the court. So, this walking mass of sex was only a year younger than he was? He could learn to like that.

Three hours later and Brian was not about to admit that he had just had the best workout of his career. He still could not believe that Justin was only twenty-five. “So, even at twenty-five you are a little young to be a professional trainer, how’d you get started?”

Justin leaned back and rested on his elbows, the bright California sun raining down on him. “I used to play,” he started as he closed his eyes and remembered some of the happiest times of his life. 

“I played for years, ever since I was three years old. In my senior year of high school, right before it was time for prom I was offered a chance to go pro. I wanted it so badly, but so did Chris Hobbs.” Justin paused and took several calming breaths. Brian waited for him to continue.

“He played on the same high school team as me, worked out at the same gym, everything… but we never were friends, there was always so much competition between us. The night before I was scheduled to play my first professional tournament I was leaving a party and ‘crack’ he hits me in the head with a golf club. Ha, fucking country club golf courses. At least now I have a free membership. I guess that’s the up side.” Justin looked over at Brian; the other man was just sitting there staring at him.

“What?” Brian asked as Justin looked at him.

“You didn’t say anything, people always say something,” Justin said. Brian shrugged his shoulders and started putting his tennis racket in the carrier. 

“It fucking sucks, what can I say that won’t sound like pure bullshit?” Brian asked rhetorically. Justin smiled, he hated when people offered words that were packed full of meaningless sentiments.

“Yeah,” Justin said as he started to pack up his stuff.

“So, why don’t you play? You seem to be fine,” Brian said as they zipped up their duffle bags and started the walk back to the area that housed the indoor courts. 

The C. Raly Professional Tennis complex was a huge facility. It housed more than twenty indoor tennis courts and over thirty outdoor courts, grass, clay and paved. 

Justin walked along slowly. ”I was in a coma for a couple of weeks and I lost a lot of the motor skills in my right hand. I can play okay for a while but… then it just gives out,” Justin said as he unconsciously flexed his hand in and out. 

“What happened to Chris Hobbs?” Brian asked as they reached the locker room.

“Not a goddamn thing. He got some community service and a slap on the wrist,” Justin said as he lifted his shirt over his head. Brian felt his cock harden at the sight of the sweat soaked skin. He took in all of Justin and bit his bottom lip.

“Fucking figures,” Brian said as he too took off his shirt. Justin saw the movement out the corner of his eye as he leaned into his locker. Justin felt his own dick get hard and shifted on his feet. 

Brian stood up and walked over, towel in hand and stopped behind the anticipating blond, pinning him between Brian and the lockers. “What’s wrong sunshine? Can’t stand the heat?”

Brian didn’t wait for Justin to respond, he brushed against Justin’s firm ass and walked toward the showers, leaving Justin to compose himself. 

Justin calmed his pulse and pulled off his shorts, wrapping a towel around his waist. He followed Brian into the steam filled area that housed the showers. Neither man noticing that the shower area that they occupied was close to empty. “What about you?” Justin asked as he walked up behind Brian, causing the taller man to flinch just slightly.

Brian thought about Justin’s question, looked at the way the blond was letting the water flow over his naked body and knew that the blond was not only asking about his background. “What about me?” Brian threw back.

“You are only a year older than I am… old man. What’s your story?” Justin asked as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“Hmmm, let’s see, I started playing when I was five, turned pro at fifteen… won my first U.S. Open at eighteen and have been on a steady wining streak ever since. I am pushing for a grand slam before the year is over,” Brian said as he rinsed the soap from his body.

Justin nodded and turned off the water on his side of the shower. “Wow, that’s very impressive,” Justin said. He hit Brian in the stomach as he walked past. ”Now, tell me your real story.”

Brian grabbed onto Justin’s arm and pulled him back. He moved until their lips hovered right against one another. “Some other time,” Brian said before leaving Justin to turn the water off.

The sexual innuendo was not lost on either one of them.

**

“We have been working out non-stop for the past two weeks. Don’t you ever have any fun?” Justin asked. 

“Yeah, but I am trying to prepare for this tournament and you are my trainer, trainers are supposed to be no nonsense,” Brian said as he lifted the heavy weight above his head again. Justin was standing above him, spotting him and giving him a much appreciated view. 

They had talked about everything since realizing that they better get along or kill each other. They decided to become friends. 

Justin was made of steel but was also a lot of fun and Brian found himself actually enjoying Justin’s company. He was a hell of a good tennis player and an excellent trainer. 

Justin thought that Brian was funny and smart and intense and it sent a tingle all through him. The only thing that neither one could figure out was why they still had not slept together. 

Brian brought the weight down to his chest again and then pushed it high into the air. “Why haven’t you tried to fuck me?” Justin asked. 

The weight came crashing down, pinning Brian to the bench. Justin grabbed onto the weight and relieved Brian of some of the pressure. “Do you _want_ to fuck me?” Justin asked. Brian remained silent and Justin dropped some of the weight back onto him.

“Maybe,” Brian conceded. 

Justin helped Brian lift the weight back onto its holders. He placed his hands on top of Brian’s and leaned down to whisper in the brunet’s ear. Brian stared at the ceiling as he felt Justin’s heated breath warm the skin of his ear and travel down to his cock. 

“What’s stopping you?” Justin asked.


	2. Server and Receiver

AN: Thank you to my beta Carly. I love ya.

* * *

Brian wasted no time in answering Justin’s question. 

“Open the door,” Brian said as he started to lift Justin’s shirt. Justin worked frantically to open the door to his apartment, trying with all his might to keep from fucking Brian right there in the hallway. Justin turned the key in the lock and the door hit the wall with a loud crash as he turned his attention to Brian. 

He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and winced in pain as the doorknob dug into his ass. “Mmm… oh God, bedroom,” Justin said as he moved them toward the bedroom, neither one breaking the contact they had. 

Clothes were quickly forgotten as they frantically searched for each other’s skin. Justin felt his legs hit the back of the bed and he let himself fall, pulling Brian down on top of him. They ground their hips together as Justin reached over to the nightstand and dug inside the drawer. He pulled out a condom and grasped it in his hand. 

Justin moaned as Brian kissed down his neck and sucked on his nipple. Justin flipped them over and pinned Brian to the bed, straddling his waist. Brian started to prepare Justin as the smaller man ripped open the condom. 

Justin started to hand the condom to Brian. “Put it on my dick,” Brian said. Justin quickly did as he was told and lift up; positioning himself over Brian’s sheathed cock. He dropped his weight down and let out a loud yell as Brian filled him completely.

Brian was thrusting into him, meeting Justin’s every movement and driving them both closer to the edge. Justin was almost there when Brian flipped them over and continued to plow into his ass. 

“Fuck,” Justin said as he bit his lower lip. Brian wrapped his hand around Justin’s cock and started to rub, up and down. 

Justin felt his breath hitch and when his vision disappeared he knew he had stepped off the curb. Brian kept going, thrusting a couple more times before following Justin into his abyss. 

“That was great,” Justin said as he lay on his stomach. His eyes were closed and Brian was sitting propped up on the pillows. Brian smiled as the blond fell asleep. 

**

Brian was still half asleep when his cell phone started to ring. He sat up in the bed and grabbed his pants off the floor. 

“What?” Brian said into the phone as he slid his pants back on.

“Now is that a nice way to talk to your manager?” Morgan asked as she stepped out of the restaurant she had been having breakfast in. 

“Did you call for something?” Brian asked. Justin opened his eyes and started to trace circles on Brian’s back.

“Actually, I did. We have a meeting at five this afternoon with the Puma shoe people,” Morgan said as she got in her car and drove off. Brian groaned and ran a hand over his face. Justin sat up and pulled Brian down flat on the bed. 

“For what?” Brian asked. “I have to train today,” he said.

“I know… that’s why I made the meeting for later in the afternoon. So, make sure you are dressed and at the restaurant by five,” Morgan said as she gave him the address and ended the call.

Brian smiled. Morgan had been his manager since he signed his first deal and they had grown to be really good friends.

Brian flipped his phone closed and looked up at Justin. “We have to train today,” Brian said. Justin smiled and leaned down to kiss Brian’s lips. 

“I know,” Justin said as they began another heated round of lovemaking.

**

“You’re not hitting the ball with enough force on the right side,” Justin said as he served again. Brian hit the ball back at lightening speed letting out a loud grunt as his racket made contact with the ball. “Better,” Justin said as he hit the ball back. 

They spent the rest of their time practicing. By the time they finished Brian was drenched in sweat and Justin was in much the same shape. 

They gathered their things and made their way to the showers. They groaned as they saw all the people in the showers. They opted to shower far apart from each other to insure the vision of the other people, because they were sure that if they touched one another there would be a floor show. 

**

“You know, we have never been to your apartment before,” Justin said as they walked down the street. Brian was dressed casually so he could meet the Puma people. Brian looked at the names of the restaurants as they walked, checking to make sure they were not passing the restaurant. 

“Yeah, cause I don’t have one,” Brian said as he kept walking down the street. Justin rolled his eyes and adjusted the bag he was carrying. 

“Well, your house then,” Justin said. Brian stopped in front of LaTortina and looked at Justin.

“You can see where I live.” Justin smiled and kissed Brian deeply. “But, you’d have to come all the way to Pittsburgh to see it,” Brian finished. Justin moved away from Brian and frowned.

“Wait, you don’t live in California?” Justin asked. 

“No, I am only here for the tournament,” Brian said. They stood on the sidewalk staring at each other. Justin thought that Brian was living in California and Brian was under the impression that his new trainer would be traveling with him.

Fucking whirlwind love matches. You never find anything out.

**

“Mommy, when do we get to go and see daddy?” Gus asked as he bounced on his bed. Lindsay was packing his suitcase. 

“We get to see daddy in two days,” Lindsay told her excited son. Brian had promised Gus that he could come to California. He was going to have a few free days after the tournament was over and he promised to spend them with his son. He was on the road so much these days that he rarely got to see Gus.

“That’s very soon,” Gus said as he hopped up of the bed. 

“Yeah, it is very soon,” Lindsay said as she finished packing for her son and sat his luggage on the floor. “But, right now we need to get you to practice.” Gus was already running out of the room with his miniature tennis racket firmly strapped across his back. 

Brian had signed his son up for tennis lessons when he turned two. Lindsay and Melanie had insisted that he was too young, but Brian was adamant. Gus was five now and one of the best in the class. 

**

Brian and Justin stood staring at each other until Morgan came up behind Brian and touched his shoulder. She looked over at Justin and smiled at the blond. “Hey, Justin, nice to see you again,” Morgan said. 

Morgan and Justin had met a few years ago. She had been the one who called and personally requested Justin. She thought that Justin and Brian would hit it off and from the looks of it she was not wrong. On top of his looks and charm Morgan knew that he had a reputation for demanding the best, something that Brian always pushed for. Neither man ever settled for good enough. 

“Hey,” Justin said with a smile. He looked at his watch and then up at Brian. “I have another client, we’ll finish this later?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian said as Justin said goodbye to Morgan and walked off down the street. Brian watched the blond go before following Morgan into the restaurant. 

He listened as the Puma people presented their idea. He nodded and shook his head in all the right places. 

“Thank you very much, we’ll give it some thought and get back to you as soon as possible,” Morgan said. She shook their hands and Brian followed suit, shaking their hands and standing as they left the table. Once the business meeting was over Brian called the waiter over and ordered a shot. “Are you supposed to be drinking before a tournament?” Morgan asked.

Brian glared at her and downed the shot right after the waiter walked away. Morgan decided it was best to not push it too much. “How is Justin working out?”

“He’s fine,” Brian said. He was not really ready to discuss his… whatever it was with Justin, with anyone. Morgan recognized that as her cut off point so she let the subject of Justin drop.

“Okay, after this tournament you are free for a couple of days and then we are flying to Houston for the charity event that they are holding for pediatric AIDS.” Brian listened intensely as she went over his schedule. He already had his schedule on file in his PDA. 

“What’s after the charity event?” Brian asked. Morgan looked over her calendar and back at Brian.

“Nothing, you are free after that,” she said. Brian nodded and stood up. 

“Good,” he said as he threw some bills down to cover his shot. The Puma people had paid for lunch. “Keep it clear,” Brian said as he left the table. He knew that he needed to train and he needed to participate in the big tournaments to hit the grand slam, but he had not anticipated hitting a roadblock in California, a gorgeous, blond, funny, intelligent roadblock. 

**

Daphne bounced the tennis ball against the ground as she sat next to Justin. They were both hot and sweating after playing for the past hour. “Do you like him?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said. Daphne giggled and pushed Justin with her shoulder. “Shut up, I mean, I know it’s early but I really do like him… but,” Justin said.

“But what?” Daphne asked. 

“He doesn’t live here, he lives in Pittsburgh.” Daphne stared at Justin. “What? And would you stop staring at me through those sunglasses,” Justin said. He hated when Daphne stared at him while she wore her pink sunglasses.

“So what,” Daphne said.

“So, my whole fucking life is here,” Justin told his best friend as he took a drink of his water. Daphne snatched the bottle from his lips and shook her head at him before taking a drink.

“Your whole life is here Justin? What life? You live in a shitty little apartment…”

“You said that apartment was compact and functional,” Justin interrupted. Daphne glared at him.

Daphne took another drink of water and handed the bottle back to Justin. “… You never go out. You don’t have any friends.” Justin looked at her. “I don’t count. Your dad doesn’t talk to you. Your mom is busy with her own shit… and Molly lives in New York,” Daphne said.

Justin thought about what she was saying and he knew that deep down there was nothing really keeping him anywhere. “I like it here.”

“Bullshit, you’re just comfortable. You are terrified that if you move there is going to be another Chris lurking somewhere in the shadows.” Justin listened to Daphne. He knew that on some levels she was right. “You cannot live like that Justin.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway, it’s not like he asked me to go with him. We have only known each other for a few weeks.”

“If he asked would you go?” Daphne asked.

Justin thought about what Daphne asked as he tossed the green ball into the air. He caught the ball and look out across the tennis court. “I would say yes before the words even had a chance to leave his mouth,” Justin said. “And that scares me to death.”


	3. Server and Receiver

Brian posed for the last set of pictures, cursing as he let his eyes fall on the clock. The photographer called his attention back to him and they finished the roll. 

Brian was exhausted and irritated. Morgan had booked him for an early morning photo shot that had slowly weaved its way into the afternoon. “Okay, I think we have all we need,” The photographer said as he began to pack his things away.

“I think those are going to come out really good,” Morgan said as she popped up next to Brian. He nodded his head and she followed him back into his dressing room. 

“Have I ever taken a bad picture?” Brian asked as they reached his dressing room and walked inside. Brian walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed. Morgan sat down on the sofa and looked over her schedule. 

“Actually… you have,” Morgan said after she had sat there thinking for a while. Brian came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his bag and pulled out some jeans and a white shirt. 

Brian slipped into the jeans and turned to look at Morgan. “Yeah, when?” He asked. He pulled the white sleeveless shirt on and started to button it up. Morgan sat back on the sofa and looked at her friend. 

“When you were twenty, that one photo shoot you did for Sports Illustrated,” Morgan said. Brian finished buttoning his shirt and looked at her.

“If you value your life, you will never mention that again,” Brian told her and she started to laugh. Brian just watched his friend and shook his head. “I am serious.”

“Yeah, no one would believe me anyway.”

“That’s because I had all the proofs destroyed,” Brian said. He shuddered at the thought of that dreaded photo session. His hair was almost damaged beyond repair when the stylist put in the wrong product and almost rendered him bald.

“Yeah, that’s what you think,” Morgan said as she swallowed the rest of her laughter and sat up. Brian sat down next to her, slipping his feet into the free Puma’s he had been given. Brian finished tying up his left shoe and moved over to his right. “So....” Morgan began. She was dying to know about Brian and Justin’s relationship. “What’s the deal with you and Justin?”

Brian finished tying his shoe and looked at her. “Why?”

“No reason really, just asking.” Brian looked over at her and smirked. “Okay, so I’m a nosey bitch, sue me,” Morgan said. “Are you in _love_ with him?” She asked, pausing to drag the ‘love’ out to a desperately mushy length. 

Gone was the professional demeanor of his manager. It was replaced by the smiling face of one of his best friends, the closest female friend that he had, besides Lindsay. Brian didn’t answer her. He just stood up and grabbed his bag and his sunglasses. 

Morgan start to laugh again, she knew he was avoiding answering her question. “Okay, okay, answer this.” Brian turned to look at her, his left hand holding the door open. “Is he good in bed?” She asked. Brian looked at her and slid his sunglasses on.

“He’s the best I’ve ever had.” Brian walked out of the door and through the building. Morgan gathered her stuff and left the dressing room.

** 

Justin sat on the side of the tennis court. The sun was shining overhead and the sweat was forming a thin layer on his skin. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. He stared down at his shoes and adjusted his cap. “Where’s Brian?” Daphne asked. Justin heard the voice of his best friend and turned around. 

“I don’t know. He was supposed to be here over an hour ago.” Daphne put the toes of her shoes in the rings on the fence and pulled herself up. Justin looked at his watch and put his racket back in its case and his balls back in his bag. He picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Justin walked off the court and out of the fenced in area. Daphne hopped off the fence and met him at the door. “Where are you going?”

Justin looked over at Daphne and slipped his shades on. “I have another client. I have to be there in thirty minutes.” They walked together over to Justin’s car.

“Maybe he overslept,” Daphne offered. Justin pressed the button to turn off the alarm on his car and opened the door. “He is probably up there right now, tucked in and sleeping.” Daphne twirled her racket around in her hand and Justin could not help but notice that it matched her outfit. 

“I really doubt that, since I was in his bed this morning and he sure as hell was not there.” Justin threw his duffel bag into the backseat and climbed into the front. He started the engine and rolled his window down. Daphne leaned in and gave him a kiss.

“Try not to panic before you know anything,” Daphne said. Justin smiled and pulled away from the curb.

**

“Hello beautiful,” Brian said as he kissed Daphne’s cheek and sat down across from her. Daphne smiled. A waiter came over to their table immediately and they both ordered lunch. Daphne had a burger and fries. Brian had a salad. “If your ‘Marine boot camp’ trainer saw you, he’d throw a fit,” Brian said. 

Daphne looked down at her food and back up at Brian. “Yeah, well, he’s not here.” They ate together, enjoying comfortable conversation. They had gotten to know each other pretty well over the past few years that they had been traveling inside the same circuit. 

Daphne was one of the top in the women’s division and Brian was in the reigning top three of the men’s division. Both were well liked and popular. “So, where have you been the past few days? I heard you got a new trainer,” Daphne said.

“Yeah,” Brian said as he thought about Justin. In the few short weeks that they had gotten to know each other Justin had found himself a spot in Brian’s life. “I have been spending a lot of time with my trainer. He really knows a lot about balls,” Brian said with a smirk.

Daphne laughed and took a drink of her water. “I bet,” she said. “So, do I know him? What’s his name?” 

“Justin… Justin Taylor,” Brian said. Daphne started to choke on her water and Brian made a movement to get up and help her. Daphne held out her hand to stop him and he sat back down. “You okay?”

“Holy shit, you are he person that Justin was talking about? Fuck…me. I didn’t know that Justin was talking about you,” Daphne said as she leaned forward a little, still trying to calm her breathing. 

“You know Justin?” Brian asked.

“He is only my best friend. He was telling me all about this new guy he had and how he just found out that the guy did not live here. He is totally freaking out that you live in Pittsburgh,” Daphne told her friend. 

Brian just stared at her. He could not believe that Justin had talked about him to Daphne, or that Justin was freaking out about the fact that they did not share the same zip code. “Oh shit, this is priceless,” Daphne said as she moved in even closer. “So, where were you this morning? Were you off fucking someone else, already?”

“No, I went to an early photo shoot. We fucking ran long,” Brian told Daphne. He was still irritated that the shoot went on hours longer than it should have. 

“Well, you must have forgotten that Justin is not only your new ‘toy,’ he is also your trainer. You didn’t make your session. He was waiting for you.” Brian looked at Daphne and mentally looked over his schedule. 

“Shit,” Brian said. The waiter brought the check over. Brian reached for his wallet and started to get up from the table. Brian looked at the total and pulled out enough money to cover their meals. Brian leaned over and kissed Daphne on her cheek. 

Daphne leaned into the kiss and smiled. She grabbed onto Brian’s hand as he stood up and he looked at her. “He’s at the courts in Cosca Park,” Daphne said. Brian dropped the money on the table and left Daphne to finish lunch by herself. Daphne looked around the restaurant and emptied the rest of Brian’s salad onto her plate.

**

“You are doing a very good job,” Justin said as his six year old student practiced hitting the balls that he was serving her. 

“Really?” She asked as after he stopped. Their time was up and Justin was beat. 

“Yeah, you are getting a lot better. Soon you will be able to beat me,” Justin said. Janice walked over and took a drink from her bottle of water.

“You really think so? You are really good,” Janice said. Justin put his stuff away and turned to the little girl. Janice mimicked Justin’s actions and put her things away too. “Do you think I can win a competition?”

“You can certainly give someone a run for their money,” Justin said. She smiled and ran to grab her small bag. Justin waited for her over by the entrance to the courts. She got her bag and they walked out of the tennis area, toward the parking lot.

Janice was lying flat on her back in the grass, with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, waiting for her mother to come and pick her up. Justin was lazily watching the parking lot. He saw the silver Range Rover pull into the lot and stop in front of him. 

Brian got out the car and walked over to the blond. Justin just smiled. “I was at a photo shoot. It ran late,” Brian said. Justin nodded and Brian leaned his back up against the car. “You didn’t tell me you know Daphne.”

“She’s my best friend, and you should have called if you weren’t going to make your session,” Justin said. Brian was saved from replying as Janice’s mom drove up. Justin went over to the car and opened the door for the small girl who was dusting the dirt off of her skirt.

Justin spoke to Mrs. Garnet for a few more minutes before stepping back from the car and watching it pull off. 

Justin stepped back over to where Brian was and looked at the brunet. Brian looked at Justin as the smaller man stared at him. “Okay,” Justin said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. “I forgive you.”

Brian reached forward and pulled Justin close to him, pressing their lips together. “You are crazy. Do you know that?” Brian asked. Justin laughed and the sound died inside Brian’s mouth as they tangled their tongues together again.

“Yeah, and you love it,” Justin said. 

**

Brian followed Justin back to his apartment and got out of his car. They walked into the building and rode the elevator up to Justin’s apartment. 

Brian grabbed Justin around the waist as soon as the door was closed. He lifted Justin’s shirt over his head and kissed and sucked on the skin of his neck.

Justin quickly unbuttoned Brian’s shirt and slid it off of his arms. “Oh God,” Justin said as he felt Brian take hold of his cock. Brian made quick work of removing Justin’s pants, along with his own. Brian grabbed Justin around the waist and they both dropped to the floor. Brian lay on top of Justin as they ground there leaking cocks together.

Brian positioned Justin’s legs on his shoulders. Justin sucked on his own fingers, preparing himself while Brian rolled a condom onto his hard cock. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Justin said as he lay underneath Brian. Brian wasted no time. He rested the head of his cock at Justin’s tight entrance and pushed forward. Justin tensed and moaned, like it was the first time. “Fuck me. Oh God, it burns,” Justin said as he bit his bottom lip. 

Brian slid more of himself into Justin and the blond writhed with pleasure. Brian gave one final shove and buried himself deep inside his lover. Justin inhaled sharply and let the air out slowly as Brian gave him time to adjust. 

When Brian heard Justin’s breaths evening out he began to move, pulling himself out slowly and then pushing back in fast. Justin was in ecstasy. Brian thrust forward and Justin moved with him, matching Brian’s every movement. There bodies were in perfect rhythm. Brian moved his hands away from Justin’s hips and placed them, palms down, on the floor.

Sweat was coating the floor under them, creating a slick surface. “Fuck… harder… deeper,” Justin screamed as Brian thrust into him. Justin could feel his balls tightening up. He was ready to explode. 

Brian knew Justin was getting close and just as Justin reached in between them to take hold of his aching dick, Brian stopped.

Brian pulled out of Justin and flipped the smaller man over. Justin was in a state of panic. He needed release. Brian trailed kisses down Justin’s back as his hands moved to pin Justin’s hands and arms to the floor. “Brian, please,” Justin panted. Brian licked and nibbled on the small of Justin’s back, causing the blond to whimper with need.

“Soon, sunshine, soon,” Brian said as he trailed his tongue down between Justin’s full globes and licked his waiting hole. Justin pushed back, trying to urge Brian to do more. Brian got up on his knees and pulled Justin’s ass into the air. Justin backed up and held himself up with his shaking arms.

Brian gave Justin’s hole one last lick and nibble before positioning his cock and sliding back in forcefully, grazing Justin’s prostate on the second thrust. Justin moaned and moved back, forcing more of Brian into him. He had never felt so full in his life. Brian reached down and grabbed Justin around the chest, raising them both up and onto their knees. 

Brian thrust rapidly, tugging on Justin’s cock as he grazed his prostate. Justin gave out a loud moan and shot his load all over the floor. Brian followed closely after and they both collapsed; Justin on the floor in his own seed and Brian on top of him. 

Three hours later they were still trying to recover from their latest round of sex. “Are you ready for the tournament tomorrow?” Justin asked Brian as he rested his chin on the taller man’s chest. 

Brian ran his fingers through Justin’s hair and sighed. “Yeah, I guess.” Justin noted the tone of Brian’s voice and smiled at him.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“Nothing,” Brian said.

Justin looked at Brian and traced patterns on the brunet’s chest. “Let me guess. Could it be that you are nervous about competing against Daniels on the hard surface? Or… could it be that you are thinking about the fact that I live here and you live in Pittsburgh and you want to know what I will say if you ask me to move to Pittsburgh?” Justin asked. 

“Would you?” Brian asked. Justin sat up and looked at Brian, their lovemaking long ago moved to the comfort of the bed. 

“Are you serious? You want me to move in with you?” Justin asked. Brian moved until he was propped up against the headboard of Justin’s bed. 

Brian smiled. “No, I want you to move to Pittsburgh. We can take one step at a time,” Brian said. Justin thought about what Brian said. He knew that moving _in_ with Brian was moving it a little fast, but, moving to Pittsburgh was a big step too. Justin knew he had nothing keeping him in California, not anymore. 

“Are you sure you want me to move to Pittsburgh?”

“Yeah, I do,” Brian said. Justin started to smile. “Look, I am not going to lie to you. I can’t promise monogamy.” Justin thought it over in his head and nodded.

“Okay,” Justin said. Brian pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. “How are you going to explain me to your friends?”

“I’ll say ‘Hey everyone, this is Justin. I met him in California and he is going to be living here now.’”

“That seems simple enough.”

* * *

Thank you to my beta Carly.


	4. Server and Receiver

AN: Apparently the U.S. Open is held in Flushing, Queens, New York in the Arthur Ashe Stadium. I did not know that, but I do now. Learn something new everyday.  
Thank you to my awesome beta.

* * *

“Nervous?” Brian asked as they waited for Lindsay and Gus to arrive. Justin smoothed his hands over his shirt and looked around. 

“No,” Justin replied as he watched the people going to get their luggage. Brian drank the last of his water and got up to throw it in the trash. Justin sat down in the abandoned chair and took a calming breath. “He’s your son. How can I not be nervous?” Justin asked. 

Before Brian could answer he heard Gus yelling for him.

“DADDY!” Gus screamed as he raced through the airport. Lindsay followed closely behind. She was carrying their carry-on bag and looking rather worn out. “I missed you,” Gus said as he reached Brian. Brian lifted him into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

“I missed you too,” Brian told his son as Lindsay finally reached them. “Hey Linds,” Brian said as he kissed her. Lindsay let out a loud sigh and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. 

“You have no idea how hard it is to travel with a five year old,” Lindsay said as Justin stood up. Brian caught the movement and remembered that he was not alone. Justin smiled as Brian introduced him to the mother of his son and his best _girl_ friend.

“Lindsay this is Justin… Justin this is Lindsay,” Brian said. Justin reached out his hand to shake Lindsay’s, but she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I have never heard him talk about anyone like he talks about you,” Lindsay whispered in Justin’s ear. He smiled as she pulled away.

“I wasn’t aware that he did,” Justin said with an embarrassed smile and soft laugh. Lindsay smiled back.

“All the time,” she said. Brian interrupted his conversation with his son to introduce him to the new important man in his life. 

“This,” Brian said as he pointed at Justin, “is Justin.” Gus looked at the smiling man and instantly fell in love with him. 

“Hi,” Gus said happily. Justin returned the greeting and they went to gather Lindsay and Gus’ bags.

**

Lindsay closed the door to the Land Rover and Brian pulled away from the curb. “I can’t believe you bought a car while you were here,” Lindsay said as she ran her hand over the new upholstery. Brian turned to the right and got onto the freeway. 

“Yeah, it’s my own special gift to myself,” Brian said as he looked out the window. “Besides, Sonny boy is getting so big I needed more room than the Jeep or the Corvette.”

Lindsay nodded her understanding of his logic. “I supposed, but how are you going to get it back to Pittsburgh?” Brian hadn’t really thought about that. Justin started to laugh. He knew that that thought had never even entered Brian’s mind. 

“Hmm, I see you haven’t thought of everything, have you?” Lindsay said with a roll of her eyes. She looked over Gus and smiled. He was sound asleep, his head resting on the inside of the door. Brian smirked and looked over at Justin.

“Oh don’t even think about it. There is no way in hell I am driving your car to Pittsburgh,” Justin said as he looked at Brian. Brian shrugged his shoulders and got off on his exit. 

“Why not, if you are coming anyway you might as well drive the car back,” Brian reasoned as he took a left. Justin didn’t say anything. He just shook his head and looked out the window.

“You’re coming to Pittsburgh?” Lindsay asked as she leaned forward. Justin turned in his seat to look at her. 

“Yeah,” he said as he squinted against the last rays of the setting sun. “Someone,” Justin said with emphasis as he shifted his eyes in Brian’s direction, “suggested that I might like a cooler climate.” Lindsay looked over at Brian and nodded. 

“Oh, I see,” she said. Brian drove along in silence, his thoughts on the match between him and Daniels tomorrow. It could prove to be the defining moment of his career and he was as nervous as hell. Not that he would ever admit it. 

Justin and Lindsay talked the whole way to her hotel. She was surprised to learn how much Justin was interested in art. “I work at a gallery in Pittsburgh. Maybe you can stop in some time after you get all settled in,” Lindsay said as they pulled into the parking lot of her hotel. 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Justin said as they all got out the car. Brian and Justin grabbed the bags while Lindsay picked up a still sleeping Gus. They walked into the hotel and Lindsay looked around, her jaw nearly touching the floor. 

“Jesus Brian, you could have just put us up in the Howard Johnson’s or something. This place looks like it costs a fortune,” Lindsay said as they stepped up to the counter.

“Yeah, fuck that,” Brian said as he gave the concierge his name and his credit card. Justin and Lindsay talked some more, filling in all the things about each other that Brian had forgotten… or purposefully left out. 

“I’m sure he just forgot to mention her,” Justin said as he looked at Brian. He could see the brunet head move just slightly, guided by the muted huff that had come from between his lips.

“I’m sure,” Lindsay said with a roll of her eyes. She finished telling Justin all about Melanie as Brian took his card back and took Gus from her. They all followed the bellboy up to the room. “Anyway, she is working on a very important case, so she had to stay home.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Justin said as they rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. 

“Good riddance,” Brian said as the chime pinged and the doors opened. Brian opened the door and let Lindsay and Justin in before the bellboy. 

“Brian, be nice,” Lindsay said as she took Gus from Brian and went to lay him down on the spacious bed. 

“Anything else, sir?” The bellboy asked as he tried to prolong his stay. Brian smirked amusedly as he opened his wallet and tipped the bellboy. “Thank you sir,” the bellboy said as he turned to leave. He stopped as he was closing the door and leaned back inside. “And good luck tomorrow,” he added.

“Thanks,” Brian said as he smiled at the grinning young man. The bellhop closed the door and walked down the hall, the biggest smile on his face. He had just met Brian Kinney.

Brian walked away from the door and sat down on the couch next to Justin. Lindsay was sitting in the other chair, her feet finally shoeless. She had been waiting to take them off forever. 

“So, what’s for dinner?” Brian said as his hand found its way onto the back of Justin’s neck. He mindlessly toyed with the soft strands that hung at the base. 

They ordered a little bit of everything and talked long into the night; Gus had woken up, joined the chaos and gone back to sleep. Justin was sound asleep, his head in Brian’s lap when Brian finally looked at his watch. It was almost two o’clock in the morning. 

“Shit,” Brian said. Lindsay yawned, not realizing that they had been talking for so long. “I have to go. I have to be up in a few hours,” Brian said as he shook Justin awake. Justin sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Ugh,” Justin groaned as he stretched and stood up. Brian got up and hugged Lindsay tightly before kissing her softly on the lips. He moved to say goodbye to Gus as Justin hugged her goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Lindsay said as she walked them out and closed the door behind them. Justin leaned on Brian as they walked down the hall toward the elevators.

“Stop thinking about it,” Justin said sleepily as Brian pulled out of the hotel’s parking lot. Brian looked over at Justin. He loved that the man could tell what he was thinking, even though that had not known each other for very long. 

“I can’t help it,” Brian said as he got closer to his apartment. He stopped at a red light, one street away from his place. Brian closed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

Justin cracked his eyes open and took in Brian’s nervous posture. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over. 

Brian’s eyes shot open as he felt Justin tugging at the button and zipper on his jeans. “I think I have just the thing to help you relax,” Justin said as the light turned green.

**

Daphne and Lindsay sat next to each other in the stands. They were directly in the front. Seats specially reserved for family and other important people. 

The sun was beating down and the crowd was huge. Justin had introduced Daphne to Lindsay when they had picked her and Gus up at the hotel. Brian had been gone long before Justin woke up. 

“I can’t believe how many people are here,” Lindsay said as she looked around the stadium. Gus had gone to the bathroom, again and was now sitting comfortably next to Lindsay waiting for the match to start. 

“Yeah,” Daphne said as she sat back in her chair and adjusted her sunglasses. She was a vision and Brice McGovern from the United Kingdom had his firmly planted on her. Daphne smiled at him and crossed her legs. 

Brice smirked and rolled his bottom lip into his mouth before walking back into the building behind him. “Someone you know?” Lindsay asked as she caught the movement.

“Yeah” Daphne said with a nod as she turned her attention back to the court, her long hair blowing in the breeze and whipping her in the face. “We’ve _gone out_ a couple of times,” Daphne said as she did quotation marks in the air with her fingers. Gus sat up straight and started to clap when he saw Brian walk onto the court, talking vividly to Justin.

“There’s daddy, mom,” Gus yelled happily as he tapped Lindsay on the thigh. “Look… LOOK!” Daphne laughed at Gus as Lindsay reminded him that he had to be quiet so that Brian could concentrate. 

“Ooops,” Gus said as he covered his mouth and looked back at the court, “I forgot.” His legs were swinging a mile a minute and Lindsay had to laugh at her son’s excitement.

**

Gus’ head was heavy on Lindsay’s lap as she shifted in her seat. Daphne came back and handed her a bottle of water. The match was getting intense and both men were neck and neck. “Thanks,” Lindsay said quietly as the timeout lifted and both men walked to their respective spots on the field. 

Brian was soaked through and through with sweat, his white shorts clinging mercilessly to his legs. Daniels wiped grasped the green tennis ball in his fingers as he walked over to the line and bounced it a few times. Brian wiped the sweat from his face with the bottom of his shirt, revealing his abs. 

He twirled his racket around once and with a loud ‘thud’ the match began again. Daniel tried desperately to keep up with Brian but he was tiring out. His serves were not making it over the net and his returns were sloppy. It did not take long for Brian to pull ahead. 

Daniels bit his bottom lip hard as he put all his muscle, and what was left of his energy, into the return. He took a deep breath as Brian returned the serve. The ball was coming fast, hard… and too far away. Daniels felt the tears start to pool between his eyes as the ball breezed past his outstretched racket and the game was called.

He closed his eyes, the sun beating down on his back and the sweat pouring off of him. “You’re good,” Brian yelled over the net. Daniels opened his eyes and walked over, a small smile on his lips.

The two men shook hands. 

“Not good enough,” Daniels said as he let Brian’s hand go. The crowd was in an uproar. Lindsay and Daphne were on there feet jumping. Gus had woken up in all the commotion and was holding his hands over his ears as the people shouted and screamed.

“Maybe next time,” Brian said as the camera’s surrounded him, pushing Daniels out of the way. The ceremony was held and the trophy presented. 

Brian thanked all the people that were important to him. He thanked Lindsay and Gus. He thanked Deb, for everything. He thanked Michael and the rest of the boys. He thanked them all, except this time he added a very important name to the list. Justin Taylor. 

**

Daphne jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and waited for the vomiting to commence. She stood up straight and turned toward the door, happy that this time she had been successful. She was wrong. She turned back to the toilet just in time, emptying all the contents of her stomach into the toilet. 

“Great,” Daphne thought as she stood up and brushed her teeth. There was a knock at the door and she walked out of the bathroom to answer it. “Who is it?”

“It’s your friendly neighborhood gasman,” Justin replied as he stood at the door, leaning on the frame. Daphne cracked the door open and looked right into Justin’s face. “Good morning,” he said as he kissed her cheek and walked into the kitchen. He sat down the bag of donuts he had and opened her refrigerator. 

Daphne closed the door and walked over to the kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs at the counter. “What are you doing up so early?” She asked as she opened the donut bag and pulled out one that was covered in sprinkles. 

“Its noon,” Justin said as he poured them both a glass of milk and sat down across from Daphne. She took the glass and drank some of the cold liquid. “Plus, I need someone to keep me company while I pack,” Justin said. 

Daphne smirked and took another drink of her milk. “Where’s Brian?” She asked. Justin picked through the donuts until he found a glaze. 

“He went out with Lindsay and Gus,” Justin said as he swallowed and took a drink of is milk. “I figured I’d give them some alone time.” Justin looked over at Daphne’s donut and snatched it from her hand. 

“Hey,” she said as she finished his glaze. They finished their breakfast in silence and moved the conversation to Daphne’s bedroom so she could get dressed. 

Justin flopped down on Daphne’s bed and stared up at the ceiling. Daphne moved to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans that still fit and a tank top. She tossed the clothes on the bed next to Justin and pulled her tee shirt off without thinking. She was so used to getting undressed in front of Justin. 

“Wow, those donuts must have really filled you up,” Justin said with a laugh as he looked over at Daphne. She stopped in her tracks and looked over at her best friend. Justin sat on the best looking at her, his feet trying to touch the floor. 

“Yeah, or I could be pregnant,” Daphne said as she walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. Justin just laughed until he realized that Daphne hadn’t. He got up and followed her into the bathroom. 

“Excuse me?” Justin said as he walked into the bathroom and stood facing the shower. Daphne let out a loud sigh as she reached for her loofah. 

“Cabinet, right side,” she instructed as she rinsed the suds from her body. Justin turned around and opened the cabinet. He pulled out the positive pregnancy test and gaped at it. “I take it from your silence that you found it.”

**

“I don’t understand, we were so careful,” Justin said as Daphne closed the door to her apartment and locked it. She looked at Justin as they walked to the car, a huge smile on her face. “What?”

“Are you serious?” Daphne asked as Justin opened the door and let her in. He walked around and got in the driver’s side. 

“Yeah, I mean shit Daphne. This is some serious shit.” Justin pulled out of Daphne’s parking lot and turned left. Daphne laughed as hard as she could. Justin gripped the steering wheel. “Why are you laughing?”

“Justin, we fucked like five thousand years ago,” Daphne said as she laughed at her best friend. Justin thought about it and his heart slowed down. Daphne saw the look on his face and smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that you freaked out,” she said with a laugh.

Justin looked over at her, a big grin on his face. “I panicked,” was the only explanation he offered. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into his apartment complex and shut off his engine. “So,” Justin asked as they got out of the car and walked to his apartment, “does Brice know?” 

“No,” Daphne said as they entered the apartment. “I just found out the other day. I went to tell him last night after all the parties, and everything, were over but….”

“You ended up fucking instead,” Justin said as he turned on the stereo and turned it up. Daphne nodded her head and tossed her purse on the sofa. “So, are you going to keep it?” 

“Yeah,” Daphne said happily. “I gave it a lot of thought, and I decided that I am.” 

“Cool,” Justin said. “I’m going to be an Uncle.” Daphne got up and grabbed an empty box. She took a black sharpie from Justin and walked into the kitchen to start packing the glasses. 

“I… also was thinking about something else,” Daphne said slowly. Justin looked at her and grinned before turning back to the box he was packing.

“You want to come with me to Pittsburgh,” Justin said as he closed the box and taped it closed. He was on love with the tape dispenser. Daphne just looked at her best friend. “I knew you would, even if you weren’t pregnant.”

**

“Do you love him?” Lindsay asked as she stood next to Brian. He only had a limited amount of time to spend with them. He was booked for TV, magazines and numerous other things since winning the title. 

Brian handed Gus some more bread and watched as his son fed the ducks. “I have only known him for a few months.”

“Long enough,” Lindsay said as she looked out on the water. Brian bit his lip and looked over at Lindsay as they walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. “I thought so,” Lindsay said as she looked at the father of her son and her best friend. “You should tell him.”

“Too soon,” Brian said as Gus came running up. Lindsay let him drop the subject. 

“They ate all the bread,” Gus said as she leaned on the bench. “I’m hungry,” he announced with a dramatic rub to his stomach. Brian laughed and pulled Gus onto his lap. 

“What do you sat we call Justin and see if he wants to eat with us?” Brian asked his son. 

“Yeah, I like Justin,” Gus said as he jumped off of Brian’s lap and walked over to Lindsay. She handed him one of his juice boxes and he sat down on the bench, kicking the rocks as his dad made the phone call. 

**

“Yeah… Daphne’s here… are you sure? Okay,” Justin said. He flipped his cell phone closed and tapped up his box. 

“Who was that?” Daphne asked as she stood in front of the refrigerator eating the chocolate ice cream. 

“Brian, we have been invited to dinner,” Justin said as he put the tape dispenser on top of the box and went to get a glass of water. 

Daphne swallowed the mouthful of ice cream that she’d been eating and started to scoop another. “Good,” she said as she filled her mouth again, “because I’m starving.”


End file.
